As an assembling system configured to perform an assembling work of an electric circuit as one kind of a manufacture work, there is known an assembling system described in the following Patent Literature. An assembling work machine that constitutes such an assembling system is configured to perform a work of mounting, on a circuit substrate as one component, a circuit component as another component. The assembling work machine includes: a plurality of work-element performing apparatuses such as an apparatus for conveying the circuit substrate, an apparatus for supplying the circuit components, and an apparatus for mounting the circuit component on the circuit substrate; a main frame on which the plurality of work-element performing apparatuses are installed; and a central control device for controlling the plurality of work-element performing apparatuses in a centralized manner.